


Каждая сказка закончится...

by Melaris



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melaris/pseuds/Melaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кайло Рен знает, что сказки не заканчиваются ничем хорошим - по крайней мере, для отрицательных персонажей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Каждая сказка закончится...

1.

Кайло Рен с детства не любит сказки.  
В сказках, как известно, Добро побеждает Зло, хорошие герои получают награду, а отрицательные - справедливое возмездие. Во всяком случае, так объясняла мать. Зло должно быть наказано. Зло не может быть чем-то хорошим, не может притягивать к себе, его нельзя искренне уважать. Его невозможно любить. В отличие от добра, не любить которое точно так же нельзя.  
"А в чем разница?" - спрашивает однажды маленький Бен Соло - тогда это еще было его именем, еще не вызывало отторжения и приступа холодной злости.  
Мать пожимает плечами и объясняет, что добрые герои думают о благе для других, а не для себя, что они готовы к самопожертвованию, что они не убивают без веских на то причин. А зло... зло заботится лишь о себе.  
Пятилетний Бен Соло задумчиво кивает и закрывает глаза. Полусонный, он чувствует, как мать целует его в щеку - торопливо, словно боясь, что кто-то это заметит. Как будто ей запрещено быть ласковой с собственным ребенком.  
Когда ему исполняется восемь, строгость матери становится для него обидной, а редкие встречи с отцом и дядей Чуи - праздником в череде серых дней. Отец не считает нужным скрывать свои эмоции, он катает Бена на плечах и рассказывает ему об устройстве космических кораблей. Чубакка, которого опасаются даже взрослые, треплет мальчика по темным непослушным кудрям, учит играть в голошахматы и укладывает спать на выдвигающейся койке прямо в "Тысячелетнем соколе", если вдруг Бен засиделся там допоздна.  
Едва отметив девятый день рождения, он отправляется с дядей Люком на другую планету - постигать премудрости джедаев. Мать обнимает его на прощание, и он чуть ли не впервые чувствует, что она действительно расстроена. Но в следующую секунду все проходит.  
Пока звездолет медленно поднимается над стартовой площадкой, Бен смотрит в иллюминатор на свою мать - настоящую сказочную принцессу с каштановыми, аккуратно уложенными косами. Она не опускает взгляда, но ее глаза остаются спокойными.  
Принцессы не плачут. Особенно сказочные.  
Люк Скайуокер не читает племяннику сказок на ночь, но то, что он говорит о пути джедаев, странно напоминает все ту же борьбу добра и зла. Светлая сторона Силы - добро, Темная - зло.  
"Но ты сам сказал, что Дарт Вейдер победил Императора. Как же он это сделал, если был злым?" - недоумевает Бен.  
"Он вернулся к Свету, - отвечает Люк. - Если бы не это... все было бы по-другому".  
"Получается... он предал своего учителя?" - Бен не знает, почему он так хочет в этом разобраться, просто чувствует какую-то неправильность.  
"Да. И это было нужно для победы".  
"Но... ты говорил, что предавать - плохо. Как же... если он был верен Императору, оставаясь на Темной стороне, и стал предателем, перейдя на Светлую... разве может быть этому оправдание? Если Светлая сторона тоже пользуется плодами предательства, чем она лучше Темной?.."  
Люк отвечает, что не все так однозначно, что Бен поймет разницу, когда станет старше.  
Бен этой разницы не видит. Ее нет. Он вспоминает детские сказки и думает, что и в них добро ничем не отличается от зла, кроме, наверное, того, что всегда побеждает.

Кайло Рен знает, что он не положительный герой. Он помнит, чем заканчивается любая сказка. Зло должно быть наказано. Обязательно.  
А еще он знает, что лично ему наверняка ничего не будет, потому что его мать все та же сказочная принцесса, которая по-прежнему верит в идеалы и справедливость. И она не позволит никому навредить ее ребенку.  
Кайло не боится. То есть, нет, боится, но не за себя. К другим, таким же отрицательным героям, отношение иное, их некому защищать.  
Если только они проиграют...  
Он не любит сказки. Они не оставляют ни малейшего шанса тем, кому не повезло оказаться злом.  
...Чернота космоса за иллюминаторами прочерчена алыми и зелеными лазерными вспышками, бесшумными молниями носятся истребители. Час назад флот Сопротивления вышел из гиперпространства рядом с ними.  
Красный луч гаснет, ударившись о прозрачную сталь иллюминатора. Кайло слышит, как внизу взволнованно переговариваются связисты.  
Почему-то не отпускает предчувствие, что этот бой - последний.  
\- Огонь! - спокойно командует стоящий рядом с ним генерал Хакс. Он не поворачивает головы в сторону Кайло Рена, всего лишь едва касается его плечом, но для Рена это значит много больше, чем слова или взгляды.  
Если Кайло и не хочет кого-то терять, так это Хакса. Плевать на остальных.  
Хакс, кажется, это чувствует, потому что едва заметно улыбается уголком рта. И, глянув на мониторы, коротко повторяет приказ:  
\- Огонь!  
Вражеский флагман вспыхивает сверхновой. А потом лазерный луч ударяет куда-то под корпус "Финализатора".  
...Когда сопротивленцы врываются на мостик, их встречает горящее алым лезвие светового меча и прицельные бластерные выстрелы.  
Зло тоже бывает с кулаками, и оно вовсе не жаждет сдаваться так легко.

Освещение в камере приглушено, и это хорошо. Если забыть о стоящих за дверью охранниках, можно представить, что никакого боя не было, и это его собственная каюта на борту "Финализатора".  
Кайло Рен опускает взгляд, осторожно проводит пальцами по растрепавшимся медным волосам. Хакс спит, положив голову ему на колени, и даже в полумраке видно, насколько он бледен. Правая рука перебинтована от плеча до запястья: Чубакка вообще-то целился в сердце, Хакс успел отдернуться, а боукастер вуки - это не какой-нибудь там бластер, повезло еще, что не остался вовсе без руки...  
Кроме них двоих выживших довольно-таки мало. "Финализатор" рванул так, что с десяток истребителей и небольшой корвет, шедшие в хвосте флота сопротивленцев, превратились в пепел раньше, чем кто-либо смог это осознать. Можно было бы позлорадствовать, но лень... Кайло очень устал и, убедившись, что с Хаксом все в порядке, прислоняется к стене и закрывает глаза.  
Из зыбкого полусна его вырывает беззвучно открывшаяся дверь. В камере появляется невысокая фигурка в свободном платье. Принцесса Лея, генерал Органа... мать.  
\- Бен, - мягко произносит она. Кайло чуть заметно морщится, слыша свое прежнее имя, и подносит свободную руку к губам, кивая на спящего Хакса.  
"Не буди его".  
Глаза матери неодобрительно суживаются, но все же она согласно склоняет голову и подходит ближе тихо-тихо, как тень. Протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться волос Кайло.  
Как в детстве, когда он еще верил в сказки...  
\- Они пойдут на уступки, - говорит мать. Кайло смотрит на нее искоса. За то время, что они не виделись, на ее лице появились новые морщинки, заплетенные в косы волосы поседели, но голос остался прежним, голосом командира, привыкшего принимать решения и отвечать за них. Голосом принцессы, чей разум почти всегда берет верх над эмоциями.  
"Если бы она познакомилась с Хаксом при других обстоятельствах, - думает Кайло, - может, они смогли бы... не подружиться, нет, но найти общий язык".  
\- Тебе разрешат улететь на одну из планет Среднего Кольца, тебя никто не тронет. Я поручусь за тебя, моему слову они поверят...  
Мать не плачет. Ей хотелось бы заплакать, Кайло видит это, но она держится. Она... на что-то надеется?  
\- Бен... - она молчит, но свое имя он читает в ее взгляде. И... может быть, он бы согласился, но...  
\- Что будет с Хаксом?  
\- Его будут судить. Из всех командиров Первого Ордена живым остался только он. - Кажется, или в голосе матери впрямь помимо усталости слышится сожаление?  
Кайло легко разжимает пальцы, запутавшиеся в чужих волосах, скользит ладонью к обтянутому черным мундиром плечу. Хакс вздрагивает, бормочет что-то, но не просыпается.  
\- Я отправлюсь куда скажешь. Если он полетит со мной. Живой, - уточняет Кайло.  
Тихий вздох. Несколько секунд мать молчит, а потом смотрит на них обоих, словно впервые видит.  
\- Я что-нибудь придумаю, - почти неслышно обещает она. И, как в детстве, порывисто целует Кайло в щеку. Отстраняется и идет к выходу.  
Закрывается дверь.  
"Я что-нибудь придумаю..."  
Кайло Рен вновь откидывается на стену и опускает ресницы, коленями чувствуя теплое дыхание Хакса.  
Может быть, некоторые сказки заканчиваются не совсем так, как ему казалось раньше.

2.

Несколько дней спустя Кайло Рен мечется по камере из угла в угол, не находя себе места. Здесь абсолютно нечего сломать, и злость, смешанную с тревогой, можно выплеснуть только этим бесконечным кружением от одной стены до другой. Двенадцать шагов туда, поворот, двенадцать обратно, поворот, еще двенадцать шагов…  
…Ни мать, ни кто-либо еще из командования Сопротивления не заглядывают к ним с той самой ночи. Единственными, кто заходит в камеру, остались дроиды, приносящие еду, и врач, пожилой седеющий человек в белой форме. Он появляется дважды в день, утром и вечером, меняет пропитанные заживляющей мазью бинты на руке Хакса, и в его взгляде Рену почему-то мерещится сочувствие.  
Они с Хаксом много разговаривают и так же много молчат. Рассказывают каждый о своем: о детстве, юности, Хакс вспоминает обучение в офицерской академии Первого Ордена и то, как он сбежал оттуда, потому что не хотел быть всего лишь теоретиком. Этот факт потом был аккуратно вымаран из его личного дела, чтобы не мешал карьере, и Кайло думает, что ни за что не поверил бы в такое, если бы узнал раньше. Сам он тоже делится тем, что очень долго оставалось похороненным на задворках памяти: обучение у Люка, постоянные стычки с другими падаванами, бесповоротное решение уйти, стоившее жизни тем, кто попытался его задержать… Хакс слушает, не задавая вопросов. Кажется, они говорят больше, чем за все то время, что знакомы. На «Финализаторе» было не до того, чтобы откровенничать.  
Приближение ночи они отмечают по тому, как меняется освещение, постепенно становясь тусклее. Укладываются спать – каждый на своей выдвижной койке – еще сколько-то времени перекидываются ничего не значащими фразами, пока не умолкают.  
Каждую ночь Кайло не может уснуть. Повертевшись с полчаса под одеялом, он встает и потихоньку перебирается в постель к Хаксу. Он не признается даже самому себе, но ему страшно. Страшно, что утром он проснется здесь в одиночестве. И поэтому укладывается с краю в попытке не потревожить Хакса, но тот все равно чувствует и, улыбнувшись сквозь сон, здоровой рукой притягивает Кайло ближе.  
…За Хаксом приходят на следующий день после того, как врач диагностирует полное выздоровление. Сначала на пороге встают двое бойцов с бластерами наизготовку, потом заходит смуглый мужчина в широком плаще поверх мундира. Кайло знает, кто это, хотя запомнил его гораздо более улыбчивым и жизнерадостным.  
\- Суд по вашу душу уже собрался, ждут только вас, генерал, - говорит вместо приветствия Лэндо Калриссиан.  
В сторону Кайло он подчеркнуто не смотрит.  
Хакс поднимается на ноги, смахивает несуществующую пылинку с рукава.  
\- Я готов, - просто отвечает он. Лэндо театральным жестом приглашает его идти. Все-таки некоторые вещи остаются неизменными, вот как, например, страсть Калриссиана к позерству, которая наверняка до самой смерти с ним останется, пусть и переменился взгляд, став жестче и тяжелее. Отец был его другом, невпопад вспоминает Кайло, и, кстати, именно из-за него провел год в карбоните… Старые дела родителей его не особо заботят, если уж на то пошло, но к Лэндо он до сих пор испытывает мало приязни.  
Хакс выходит из камеры, не оборачиваясь. Щелкает цифровой замок.  
Ждать… Кто бы знал, как же Кайло Рен ненавидит ждать.

В ярко освещенных коридорах базы шаги звучат раздражающе громко, хотя, может, это просто он отвык от подобного шумового сопровождения. Попадающиеся навстречу сопротивленцы смотрят по-разному, кто с угрозой, кто с затаенным злорадством. Видимо, следует порадоваться тому, что они хотя бы молчат.  
Хакс не боится и не питает иллюзий насчет своей дальнейшей судьбы. После уничтожения Хосниан-Прайм милейшие борцы за свободу Галактики мало кого ненавидят так, как его. Честно говоря, он вообще слегка удивлен, что они решили устроить суд, а не убили его на месте. Хотят показать себя защитниками справедливости, раз уж повезло победить? Надеются запугать остатки Первого Ордена? Ведут какую-то свою игру?..  
…В зале, где проходит суд, буквально алдераанскому яблоку падать негде. На месте верховного судьи сидит ее высочество лидер Сопротивления, генерал Лея Органа-Соло, и это вполне ожидаемо. Она не зачитывает обвинений, ее задача – руководить процессом. Нельзя не признать, она с этим справляется прекрасно: ни одного лишнего слова или жеста, спокойный уверенный голос, бесстрастное лицо… Насколько же Кайло не похож на нее, думает Хакс и тут же отодвигает эту мысль в сторону, стараясь не пропустить ни единого слова из того, что говорят судьи. Ну и какое из его действий признают самым ужасным преступлением с точки зрения сопротивленцев?  
Не то чтобы его это всерьез интересовало.  
\- Решение будет принято завтра, - объявляет ее высочество. – Проводите генерала Хакса в камеру.  
"Не выбрали, слишком много вариантов", - переводит для себя Хакс, в окружении четырех охранников следуя к выходу. Пристальный взгляд принцессы он ощущает спиной, будто между лопаток нарисована мишень.  
Ладно, как минимум это у них с Кайло точно семейное.

Он возвращается поздним вечером, переходящим в ночь, и Кайло едва может дождаться, пока за сопровождающими закроется дверь.  
\- Что они сказали?  
Хакс пожимает плечами, сбрасывает мундир и коротко пересказывает.  
\- Значит, завтра, - подытоживает Кайло. Внутри что-то противно сжимается, подкатывает к горлу липким холодком. Хакс кивает, явно не видя смысла в том, чтобы переливать из пустого в порожнее. Завтра…  
Завтра, если мать не выполнит свое обещание, они приговорят его к смерти.  
Кайло срывается со скамьи, словно его ударило молнией. Ловит Хакса за руку, тянет к себе, обнимая так, что у того перехватывает дыхание, зарывается носом в короткие рыжие пряди. Целует – отчаянно, зло, до крови прокусывая губу, чувствуя, как на плечах сжимаются горячие ладони… Отстраняется и смотрит в глаза, ловит в них тихую обреченную уверенность. Хакс не слышал того разговора с Леей, а Кайло не спешит ему говорить, разрывается между надеждой и недоверием и совершенно детским страхом: если сказать вслух о своей мечте, она ни за что не сбудется.  
\- Тебе надо спать, - сообщает Хакс, не отпуская его.  
Кайло не спорит.  
На этот раз он даже не делает попыток уснуть на своем месте, а сразу идет к Хаксу. Ныряет под одеяло, устраивается поудобнее – в его понимании это обозначает использование Хакса вместо подушки, благо тот не сопротивляется, ограничившись извечным шипением на тему мешающихся волос Рена. Кайло фыркает, уткнувшись ему в грудь.  
\- Щекочешься, - только и замечает Хакс. И тихо добавляет: - Спи.  
И Кайло закрывает глаза, наконец-то проваливаясь в сон.  
…Утром, еще не проснувшись толком, он понимает, что остался один.

\- …За эти и другие преступления, совершенные против Новой Республики и Сопротивления, генерал Хакс приговаривается к смертной казни.  
Он поднимает голову и смотрит – нет, не на судей, которых он и по именам-то знает не всех, лишь тех, о ком наслышан как о лидерах сопротивленцев. Он смотрит на женщину, читающую приговор ровным, хорошо поставленным голосом.  
Принцесса Лея. Мать Кайло Рена.  
Она тоже смотрит на него, и в ее глазах ни капли торжества, гордости или там радости от того, что один из главных врагов ее драгоценного Сопротивления и идеи возрождения Республики сегодня умрет. Каменная маска с Дромунд Каас и та, должно быть, была бы более выразительна, чем мраморно-бледное лицо ее высочества.  
\- Приговор будет приведен в исполнение немедленно, - заключает она. По ее короткому жесту открывается маленькая боковая дверь.  
Тишина в зале становится оглушительной. Четверо охранников – те же, что и вчера – на всякий случай настороженно переводят бластеры в боевое положение.  
Хакс стоит неподвижно, глядя на приближающегося сине-белого дроида с тонкой блестящей иглой, зажатой в манипуляторе.  
Не расстрел. Наверное, чтобы не пугать собравшихся неэстетичным зрелищем.  
Дроид останавливается в шаге от Хакса, издает переливчатый писк. У него почти человеческие интонации, мелькает в голове неуместная мысль. Да, очень смешно в последнюю минуту своей жизни думать о том, что дроиды могут вести себя как люди.  
Слегка закатав рукав, Хакс протягивает руку ладонью вверх. Он, в конце концов, не раз видел, как делаются эти инъекции.  
Укол почти неощутим, вливающаяся в вену жидкость кажется льдисто-холодной.  
А потом вокруг становится пусто и очень темно.

Лея смотрит, судорожно вцепившись пальцами в подлокотники кресла. Она не впервые выносит смертный приговор, не впервые присутствует при казни. Она мечтала отомстить за уничтоженный Хосниан-Прайм, за Хана, которого не могла даже оплакать по-человечески. Она генерал Сопротивления, и их победа оплачена слишком многими жизнями, чтобы проявлять снисхождение к кому бы то ни было, особенно к тому, кого по праву назвали Убийцей Хосниана, командиру Старкиллера.  
Она обещала, что Первый Орден заплатит за все сполна.  
Она обещала Бену, что спасет этого мальчика.  
И ведь она действительно пыталась это сделать. Зная, что ее не послушают, зная, что ее сына никто не осмелится судить, но другого любимчика Сноука оставлять в живых нельзя. Применила все свои навыки дипломата – так, чтобы при этом не подставить под удар Бена…  
Чубакка потом долго ее успокаивал, а она, впервые за много лет перестав сдерживаться, хлюпая носом, как девчонка, объясняла ему, в чем дело. Что ей не было бы дела до генерала Хакса, если бы не Бен.  
Если бы не Бен, которого нужно уговорить уехать, пока он не совершил чего-нибудь непоправимого…  
Лея смотрит сквозь застилающие глаза непрошеные слезы. Рыжий генерал, безвольной куклой распластавшийся на полу в центре зала, сейчас кажется младше, чем есть на самом деле. Возле него крутится встревоженно мигающий R2D2.  
Надо заставить себя довести это до конца. Надо…  
\- Суд окончен, - объявляет Лея, с облегчением убеждаясь, что голос почти не дрожит. – Всем покинуть зал. Чуи, - гораздо тише зовет она.  
Вуки, стоявший в тени за ее креслом, кивает и спускается вниз, к мигом расступившимся охранникам. Он легко поднимает Хакса и, рыкнув на попытавшегося подойти Финна, направляется прочь. R2 катится следом.

Над Ди’Куар садится солнце. С базы Сопротивления закат виден плохо из-за густых древесных крон, но на побережье можно полюбоваться ярко-золотым шаром, неторопливо катящимся за горизонт.  
Кайло Рену не до любования. Он стоит у небольшого двухместного звездолета и ждет. Мать через девчонку-связистку передала ему просьбу прибыть сюда. Его никто не стал задерживать, хотя молчали вслед достаточно красноречиво. У дверей базы обнаружился спидбайк с загруженной картой местности и отмеченными координатами, достаточными для того, чтобы не заблудиться.  
Прошло, наверное, не больше десяти минут, но ему кажется, что как минимум два часа. И когда из леса – не с той стороны, с которой приехал он – выкатываются еще два спидбайка, он еле удерживается от того, чтобы рвануться навстречу. Тем, что впереди, управляет лично его мать, сменившая ради такого случая платье на более удобный костюм. А второй… на втором сидит вуки, который может быть только Чубаккой. Кайло ошарашенно замирает, и лишь секунду спустя видит, что Чубакка держит руль одной лапой, второй крепко прижав к себе очень знакомую рыжеволосую фигуру.  
\- Хакс, - голос почему-то срывается на шепот, а ноги будто вязнут в мелком белесом песке. Спидбайки останавливаются, Лея быстро спрыгивает со своего и оглядывается на вуки и белого, как мел, Хакса. – Что…  
\- Жив, - мать не говорит, выдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы, чтобы совладать с голосом. Чубакка за ее спиной ворчит что-то утвердительное. – Приговор не смягчили… мы были готовы, R2 ввел тот препарат, который я ему дала, не яд… - она все-таки срывается, замолкает, отвернувшись и спрятав лицо в ладонях, и Кайло слышит сдавленный всхлип. Потом она поднимает голову и на удивление спокойно продолжает: - Он очнется. Но лучше, если вы в это время будете далеко отсюда.  
Кайло молчит, не находя слов. Наблюдает, как Чубакка заносит Хакса в звездолет и возвращается. По физиономии вуки ни о чем не догадаться, но Рену кажется, что тот встревожен. И мать это подтверждает:  
\- Лети. Быстрее…  
Он медлит, и, когда она протягивает к нему руки, впервые за много лет обнимает ее.  
\- Удачи, Бен, - шепчет она. – Лети.


End file.
